Their Little Secret, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Superboy and Robin Try To Keep Their Love a Secret But it dosent seem to work. Sequel to Unknown Love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

The two boys were deeply entranced in their first proper kiss together that they didn't realise there was someone knocking on Robins door. They broke apart their kiss a thin thread of saliva was connected between Superboys and Robins lips. Superboy laid there in complete bliss his first ever kiss with Robin, with his Boyfriend. Superboy soon snapped out of it when he saw Robin getting dressed.

"Superboy, go hide in the bathroom" he whispered

Superboy nodded and got up out of bed, as he stood up both him and robin looked at his hard cock poking out of the top of his underwear oozing precum. Superboy and Robin both blushed and Superboy rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Robin walked over to his door and opened it.

"Hey, Kid Flash what do you want?" he said with a smile as he saw his best friend.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go in to Happy Harbour with me?" he said rubbing the back of his head with a cheeky smile.

"How, about in half an hour I just have some stuff to do first"

"Yeah, sure see you in half an hour" KF ran off down the hallway waving at Robin.

Robin waved back and walked in to his bedroom and closed the door. Superboy walked out of the bathroom, still hard. Robin saw and walked over to him and ran his finger along the slit of Superboys uncut cock and gathered a nice dollop of Superboys precum on his finger and put it in his mouth.

"MMM, tastes good" Robin said winking at Superboy.

"What is it?" Superboy did the curious puppy dog eyes and tilted his head.

"Wow, Cadmus hardly taught you anything"

"Are you calling me dumb" Superboy threatened Robin

"No No of course no babe" Robin walked up to Superboy and got on his tiptoes and kissed him.

"That, leaking from your cock is precum and it being hard means that you need to make it happy" Robin said with a cheeky grin

"How?"

"I'll show you"

Robin pulled Superboy over to his bed and pushed him down on to it, he pulled of his underwear and threw them on to the floor. Robin laid down next to Superboy and started to kiss him. Robin slowly reached down and grabbed Superboys raging hard on and started to jerk him off for the first time. Superboy started to moan and Robin took this as a chance and stuck his tongue in to Superboys mouth and started to make out with him. Superboy started to moan even more, Robin then thought he could pleasure him even more.

Robin broke the kiss and thin threads of saliva broke as robin pulled away from Superboy. Robin kept tugging on Superboys cock, and it kept oozing precum, Robin started kissing Superboys neck. At this point Superboy was in ecstasy he didn't know what this feeling was but he loved it. Superboy looked down as he watched Robin slowly kiss and lick the groves of his abs and then Robin finally got to what he really wanted.

Robin licked from the bottom of Superboys cock all the way to his head and licked up the precum that was oozing out of it. Robin then put Superboys hot 7-inch cock in to his mouth and started to do his magic. He devoured all of Superboys cock and then came back up and got his tongue under Superboys foreskin and twirled it around and then went back to deep throating.

Superboy closed his eyes and reached out and ran his hand through Robin's hair and started to hold Robins head as he bobbed up and down on his hard manhood. Superboy felt like he needed to piss he tried to pull Robin off but he couldn't.

"Robin, stop I need to pee"

"No, you don't trust me" Robin said mumbling with Superboys big cock in his mouth.

Superboy knew he could trust him so he laid back and just enjoyed what Robin was doing. Robin started to speed up faster and faster and Superboy could fell the feeling getting closer. Superboy then arched his back and his toes curled, he held Robins head down and felt his cock pulsing.

Robin drank every last bit of Superboys cum, and he enjoyed it. He pulled of Superboys cock and the hunk looked down to see his cock hit his rock hard 8 pack and ooze cum all over them. Robin got a bit of it on his finger and put it in Superboys mouth, Superboy sucked on it willingly and enjoyed the taste of it.

"And that babe is how you make it happy, but next time don't hold my head down so hard" Robin said with a cheeky grin

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay " Robin said rubbing the back of his neck

"What's that stuff oozing out of my cock? Is that precum?" Scooping a bit up with his finger.

"No that's cum or sperm and it comes out after you make your cock happy"

"Oh, okay well it tastes good" Superboy said as he licked his lips

"Well, if your good I'll let you taste mine tonight sexy"

Superboy smiled and reached for Robins cock which was bulging in his pants.

"No No not till tonight I want it to be special and any way I'm going to happy harbour with Wal.. I mean Kid Flash"

"Well can I come to? I just don't want you out of my sight" Superboy said doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw Sure, I'm going to go get some clothes from your room wait here"

Superboy laid back and got some of his cum of his chest and put it in his mouth. Robin came back a few minutes later with Superboys boots, jeans, shirt and a change of underwear. He handed them to Superboy and he got dressed.

* * *

They both walked out into the hallway holding hands. Just before they got to the kitchen Robin let go of Superboys hand. Superboy had an expression of sadness come across his face.

"Babe, don't worry I still love you its just the rest of the team don't know about us and I have to find a way to tell Batman first ok?"

Superboy nodded and they both walked in to the kitchen, Kid Flash was sitting on the couch in his everyday clothes, waiting for Robin. As soon as he saw him he jumped up, and ran over.

"Ready, to go?" he said energetically

"Yeah, is it okay if Superboy comes as well?"

"Yeah, sure but um does he have like a public name?"

"Oh, right do you Superboy?"

"Well, I was thinking Conner Kent"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Robin said as he slapped Superboys ass

"What about you to?" Superboy said curiously

"Well, if you don't tell any one I'm Di…" Robin was interrupted by kid flash

"Dude you cant tell him what will Batman think?"

"Superboy wont tell anyone he'll keep it a secret"

"Will you?" Kid Flash questioned

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Superboy said as he did the gestures

Robin smiled at how cute Superboy was.

"Well, then I'm Wally West" He held out his hand and shacked Superboys hand.

"And you Robin?"

"I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone who knows me calls me Dick" Robin Smiled at Superboy.

The three of them informed Red Tornado they were leaving and told them where they were going and he approved and gave them money if they wanted to buy some stuff.

"Superboy, before we go out there don't use are last names just are first names okay?"

"Sure" He said with a happy smile on his face.

The hatch opened and they walked up out the sunlight hit all of them fast and Robin pulled out shades and put them on. KF was talking fast to Robin and both of them would laugh about old times and the missions thieve done. KF was completely unaware that Superboy and Robin were holding hands as they walked through the forest in to town.

When they reached the edge of the forest Superboy knew it was time to let go of Robins hand even though he didn't want to keep a hold of him as much as he could. The 3 of them went to the mall and had lunch. Robin and Superboy were still eating lunch when KF ran off sating he would meet them both at the fountain out the front in 20 minutes, cause he had to buy something. After KF was out off sight and gone Robin grabbed Superboys hand and lead him to a bookstore.

"Why, are we here?" Superboy asked curiously, while picking up the occasional book.

"Follow me I'll show you"

Superboy followed Robin till he saw a shelf with a big sign on it saying "SEX". Superboy blushed as Robin stopped and started to pull out random books from the shelf. Till he pulled out a book labelled "Sex for Dummies".

"Babe don't take the title offensively, its just so you can learn about sex okay" Robin said with a big smile on his face.

Superboy nodded and took the book. Robin gave him some money to pay for it and started to run off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some things okay ill be back in a minute just wait outside the bookstore"

Superboy nodded and went to go pay for the book he waited in line. He finally got to the counter and was served by a blonde girl whose name badge said Stella. She blushed at see what the book was, she proceeded with the purchase and took Superboys money. Superboy thanked the girl and took his change and left.

He stood out side the bookstore waiting for Robin for about 5 minutes. Then he saw him slowly walking towards him with a big smile on his face. Superboy looked down to see Robin carrying to different bags of things.

"What's in those?" Superboy said as he nodded at the bags.

"Oh, Just some supplies for tonight?" Robin said in a cheeky voice.

He grabbed Superboys hand and led him out to the fountain to wait for KF.

* * *

While they were waiting Robin pulled out his phone. Superboy looked curiously as he got the camera app up and then pulled Superboy in for a kiss and took a photo of them together in front of the fountain. Just as the photo was taken and the 2 deeply in love couple finished kissing KF walked out and saw them.

"Um you and Ah Superboy ay" Kid Flash said in shock.

"Wally, look I was going to tell you but um I didn't know how it only happened this morning and well I haven't even told Batman" Robin said apologetically

"Well, I'm shocked. But I am your Best Friend you could have told me"

"Well as I said it only happened this morning but please don't tell anyone till I figure out what to tell Batman. Okay?"

"Dude, I promise I wont tell anyone my lips are sealed especially to Batman"

"Thanks dude" Robin gave KF a big hug. He loved how he could trust his best friend.

Robin and KF walked over to Superboy who was about to search through Robins shopping bags.

"No no no not till tonight big boy" Robin said with a cheeky grin

Just as they were about to walk off a group of 5 guys who had been sitting near by walked up to the trio. The tougher looking one out of the lot stepped forward.

"Hey, guys look at these faggots making out in public and everything it disgusts me" The guy spat at Superboy. Superboy stepped forward about to throw a punch at this bully when Robin stopped him.

"There not worth it lets go"

The trio turned around and walked away, when the guy insulted them again.

"Oh, to pussy to stand up are you" The group followed the trio and kept insulting them till Robin turned around.

"Why don't you guys go do something more useful with you lives. Its pathetic how you pick on people because you don't like what they do," Robin said in a really angry voice.

As soon as Robin finished his sentence the tougher guy out of the group swung a punch and hit Robin right in face. Robin hit the ground with a thumb. As he did Superboy stepped forward and punched the guy right in the jaw causing it to break. The rest of the group stepped forward but Superboy took one step forward and they picked up their friend and ran off.

Superboy bent down and picked Robin up who was rubbing his face, which was slowly starting to come up with a bruise. Superboy carried Robin on their way back to Mount Justice. KF thought this was cute and laughed at how funny Robin looked in Superboys arms. Robin didn't really cared and just nuzzled in to his Boyfriends chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

The trio walked back in to the base only to be greeted by Red Tornado and Batman who had a worried look come across his face as soon as he saw Robin in Superboys arms and the now very dark bruise on the right side of his face.

"What, the hell happened?" Batman said angrily

"Well some assholes where trying to start stuff in town and Robin turned around and told them to piss off and well got punched right in the face," KF said

"And where are these kids that terrorized you?" Batman said looking at Robins bruise

"Well Superboy kinda broke the jaw of the one that punched Robin and the rest just ran off"

"Well at least your all okay now, I had come here to check on you all but I'm going to take Robin back with me to Gotham to be taken care of"

As soon as Batman said that Superboy fastened his grip to Robin and pulled him in tighter to his chest. Robin knew he wasn't going to let go so he had to say something.

"Hey, Bats do you ah think Superboy could come with us?" Robin said in a worrying voice.

"Why? He should stay here and help the team"

"But, Dad he took care of me when I was knocked out and the team can manage and it means you don't have to look after me and neither does Alfred " Robin said trying to convince the tuff man he knew saying dad would convince him.

"Well, I guess so as long as Red Tornados oaky with it" Batman turned his head and looked at Red Tornado.

"I guess it should be okay, this team is very efficient now and has enough people to deal with the missions we do have for this week"

"Well, then Robin Superboy go pack you bags"

Both boys smiled at each other and Superboy put Robin down. KF handed Robin his shopping bags and waved him a good bye as he walked off to the kitchen, both Superboy and Robin ran off to their rooms and packed their bags quickly. They met up in the hallway and ran to meet batman who was waiting patiently with Red Tornado for them in the hanger. Superboy and Robin got in the Batplane and waited for Batman. A few minutes later Batman got in and the hangers doors opened to reveal the sun and the plane took off for the Batcave.

* * *

Okay I all hope you like the next part of the story I have been posting fast and theirs still more of this story to come so keep an eye out for and please review I like to get feedback and even if you want something to happen next tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Superboy was looking excitedly out the windows of the Batplane at all the building below. Robin had never seen him this excited, apart from this morning when he said that he loved him. Batman looked at Robin who was siting in-between Superboy and him self and he could notice a slight change in Robin and the way he looked at Superboy. Batman shrugged it off he just thought they must have become really good friends.

The Batplane started to descend towards the Batcave. Batman gave Robin a glare and Robin put his hand out and covers Superboys eyes. Superboy tries to pull away Robins hand but Robin just wont budge.

"Take your hand away" Superboy said in a demanding voice.

"Not, till we landed we're almost there" Robin said struggling to keep his hand over Superboys eyes

Superboy sighed and stopped trying to remove Robins hand. The Batplane landed and the doors opened. Robin took his hand away from Superboys face, Superboys mouth dropped as soon as he saw the Batcave. So many thoughts went through his head, wondering where everything leads and how Batman could hide this place.

Robin was already out of the Batplane and heading for the elevator up to the mansion.

"Conner, hurry up" He yelled back at him

"Conner?" Batman questioned

"Oh, right well Superboy kind of gave him self a cover name"

Batman nodded and started to take of his Suit and that's when he heard it.

"Hang on Dick, I'm just getting my bag"

"You told him your name" Batman yelled at Robin

"Oh, well when we went in to town he had to call me something besides Robin" Robin said with a cheeky smile rubbing the back of his head.

"Superboy, get in the elevator and take Dicks bags with you. Alfred will lead you to Dicks room" Batman said angrily pointing at the elevator.

Superboy nodded and picked up Robins bags and his and ran to the elevator. As it started to go up, Superboy could hear Batman yelling at Robin about secret identities without even using his super hearing. The elevator came to a halt and the wall in front of him opened the reveal an old man staring strangely at the boy.

"Who, are you?" The old man said with a carouse voice.

Superboy stepped forward out of the elevator with the bags and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Superboy" He held out his hand

"Oh, the famous Superboy. Well I'm Alfred" Alfred shook Superboys hand.

Alfred picked up the bags and started to walk out of the room. Superboy followed him in to the main entrance of Wayne manor and up the stairs. They came to two big wooden doors. Alfred pushed them open to reveal a lavish room with a big king size bed facing the entrance. The bed had 4 pillars and red satin curtains hanging from it. Superboy glanced around the room and saw a walk in wardrobe and a door leading to a lavish bathroom fit for a king.

Alfred placed the bags down on the bed and turned to look at Superboy.

"Would you like to stay in another room?"

Just as he said it Robin and Batman walked in to the room.

"No, Alfred that won't be necessary Superboy will be taking care of Dick. Apparently" Batman said.

Alfred nodded and left the room.

"Superboy or Conner I thought seems as you know Dicks name you should know mine" Batman healed out his hand "Bruce Wayne"

Superboy shook his hand happily with a smile on his face. Batman turned around and went to walk out of the room.

"Alfred, will get you some sheets and pillows Superboy, but Dick will have to show you where the spear mattress are"

"But, I wont need a mattress I'll be sleeping in D…" before he could finish Robin covered his mouth.

"Don't worry Bat's I'll show him where it is"

Batman walked out of the room with his suspicious face and closed the door behind him.

Robin walked over to his bags and picked them up, Superboy picked up his and followed Robin in to the walk in wardrobe.

* * *

Robin started to unpack his bags and hang up his clothes, he looked over at Superboy just standing there watching him.

"Hang your clothes, up over here" Robin pointed to a free spot next to him

Superboy put his bag down and unzipped it he pulled out a black jacket and hung it up. He continued to unpack and pulled out 3 Red Superman Symbol T-Shirt and 2 pair of jeans. Robin walked over to Superboy and hugged him around his waist.

"Don't you wear anything else?" Robin said looking up in to Superboys blue eyes.

"No, I like to wear this. It just feels right" Superboy said with a smile,

Robin leaned in to kiss Superboy but just as he was about to the door opened and Alfred walked in. Luckily he didn't see them and the two boys let go of each other and went back to unpacking. Alfred placed the pillows and blankets on Robins bed and walked back out of the room. Superboy pulled out a pair of his black trunks with the red Superman Symbol on the crutch. Robin looked at them and quickly snatched them out of Superboys hand.

Superboy looked at him curiously as Robin, pulled down his pants and boxers and put on Superboys trunks. They were a bit lose but Robin didn't mind and he pulled his pants back up. Superboy looked at him even stranger now. Robin walked over to a draw and pulled out a pair of black trunks with a symbol of a blue bird on the crouch.

"What's that symbol?" Superboy asked

"Well, I wont be Robin forever so I was planning to become Nightwing and that's my symbol"

"Nightwing, sounds sexy" Superboy said giving his boyfriend a tight hug approving of his choice.

"Now you have to wear these" Robin held out the trunks to him.

Superboy unzipped his pants and took of his underwear and put them in his bag. He blushed standing in front of Robin with his cock out. He took the trunks and slipped them on. He then pulled his pants back up.

"Why did we swap underwear?" Superboy asked curiously.

"Well, us being boyfriends I thought it would be cute" Robin said smiling, but wincing in pain due to the bruise.

Superboy went over to him and turned Robins head to look at the bruise. Robin put his hand on Superboys hand and took it off his face and led him out of his room.

"Where are we going?" Superboy said looking at Robin curiously as they walked down stairs.

"Well, your going to go in to that room and take a mattress to my room and I'm going to go get some cream for my bruise" Robin pointed to a door under the stairs.

Robin walked off and Superboy went through the small door and grabbed a single bed mattress. He walked all the way back up to the room and placed it on the floor. He made the bed and then sat down on Dicks bed and waited for him. A few minutes later he walked in with a tube of cream and placed it down on his bedside table.

Superboy turned to look at Robin who was now lying on his bed. Superboy crawled up next to him and wrapped an arm around Robins neck and pulled him in tight. Robin snuggled in to Superboys chest and wrapped his arms around him and both boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Both boys woke up and Superboy quickly jumped on to his bed. Robin opened the door.

"Master Dick, dinners ready" Alfred said before walking off.

Both boys got up and walked down stairs to the dinning room. The two boys sat next to each other at one end of the table and Bruce sat at the other end. Alfred brought out their meals and sat down and ate with them. Bruce decided to talk about all his past missions and the ones he favoured the most. Superboy found this most intriguing cause he learnt a lot about Robin.

* * *

After dinner the boys went to the room and played video games. It was around 10 o'clock when Robin got up and went to go have a shower.

"Where are you going?" Superboy asked worryingly

"To have a shower" Robin laughed. "What do you want to join me?"

Superboy nodded eagerly with a big smile on his face. Robin went and locked his bedroom door and took off all his clothes except for Superboys trunks. Superboy got down to Robins trunks and went to take them off but Robin stopped him and lead him in to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Robin closed and locked the door he walked over to the shower and turned it on and got it just right. He them walked over to Superboy and started to kiss him. Superboy started to kiss back and forced his tongue in to Robins mouth. Robin reached down and pulled down Superboys trunks and then his.

Robin led Superboy in to the warm water of the shower. Superboy pushed Robin up against the wall and both of them started to make out furiously. Robin lifted his legs and wrapped them around Superboys waist. After awhile of making out he could feel Superboys hard cock trying to poke its way in to his tight virgin hole.

Superboy was really horny and he wanted Robin to make him happy like before, but he could feel Robins cock hard and pressing against his abs. Superboy put Robin down and got on his knees and started to suck on Robins cock. Robin started to moan and had to cover his mouth so Bruce wouldn't hear.

Superboy started to speed up bobbing faster and faster on Robin hard man hood. He could taste something really nice in his mouth and realised it must have been Robins precum. Superboy kept going on Robins 6 and a half-inch cut cock. Robin put his hand on the back of Superboys head, he could feel he was close and we wanted Superboy to drink all his juices down.

Superboy suddenly felt Robin jolt forward and heard "Superboy" and then felt a warm sensation run down his throat. Robin held Superboys head on his cock till he drank it all down. Superboy finished drinking it all down and stood up and started to make out with Robin again.

"Mmm…. You taste good" Superboy licked his lips as he said it.

Robin smiled and turned off the shower and got out of the shower and started to dry off.

"Hey, what about me?" Superboy said with a mild anger to his tone

"Dry off cause your getting a special treat" Robin gave Superboy a cheeky wink and walked out back in to the bedroom.

Superboy dried off quickly in excitement for his treat. He ran out of the bathroom to see Robin lying on his bed looking at Superboy. Superboy noticed Robin was hard once again. Robin patted the spot next to him on the bed and Superboy walked over eagerly. Once laying down Superboy was suddenly pounced by a horny and eager Robin.

Superboys mouth was invaded by Robins eager tongue, Superboy sucked Robins tongue making him moan. Superboy sat up placing Robin in his lap and started to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear. Robin started moaning Conner's name, as Superboy continued to nibble and kiss Robin reached over on to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"See, this is what I was buying today and some naughty underwear"

"What's this for?" Superboy asked looking at the bottle of lube.

"I'll show you"

Robin pushed Superboy to lay down again and popped the lid on the bottle of lube. He then got some lube on his finger and started to rub it on his eager virgin hole, he moaned as he did this.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked leaning to see.

"I'm getting my self ready for you. Did you read that book you got?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Well, then you should know what comes next"

Superboy realised and drabbed the bottle of lube and put a bit on his fingers and shoved one finger in to Robins virgin hole. Robin moaned and Superboy proceeded to move it in and out. Both of them started to make out again as Superboy shoved a second finger in and started to scissor Robins ass. Robin felt a fix of pain and pleasure as Superboy hit his prostate.

Superboy removed his fingers and Robin knew he was ready. He moved him self so he was above Superboys hard raging cock. Robin slowly started to lower him self down on to Superboys cock, he winced at the pain of his boyfriends cock penetrating his virgin ass.

"Am, I hurting you should I stop?" Superboy said worryingly.

"No, it's okay keep going"

Superboy put his hands on Robins hips and slowly pushed down guiding Robin on to his cock. Robin yelped in pain as Superboys cock finally penetrated Robins no longer virgin hole. Robin slowly kept lowering him self on to Superboys cock till the whole thing was in. He then lifted him self up and plunged back down.

Both boys were moaning and breathing heavily. Superboy guided Robin up and down with his hands and griped Robins hips tighter. Robin had a mix of pain and pleasure and could feel Superboys cock hitting the spot and Robin knew he would come soon. Superboy started to thrust in to Robins movements and he kept getting faster and faster.

Robin and Superboys breathing got even heavier and their moaning louder. Superboys cock hit Robins prostate.

"Ohh, Conner" Robin yelled as he cummed all over Superboys chest as he did his ass clenched around his boyfriends causing him to lose control.

"Ohh, Dick" Conner yelled as he cummed inside his boyfriend.

Robin could feel Superboys cock jolting rapidly releasing his seed inside of him and Robin loved it he stayed there till Superboys cock stoped jolting and then fell on to Superboys chest that was covered in cum. Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin. Superboys cock became limp and fell out of Robins ass, as it did cum slowly oozed out of Robins ass and down his ball sack and on to the sheets.

"That, was great I love you babe" Superboy said with exhausted breaths.

"I love you to"

Both boys were about to fall asleep in each others embrace, when all of a sudden the door smashed open and on the other side was Bruce in his boxers with a worried look on his face. He switched on the light to see both boys naked and Robins ass still oozing cum. Both Robin and Superboy separated and jumped under the bed sheets.

Bruce stormed over to the bed and pulled Superboy out of it and started to drag him towards the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him come, he over powered you and raped you" Bruce said angrily.

"No, Dad he didn't I let him. He's My BOYFRIEND and I LOVE HIM" Robin yelled pleading to his mentor.

Bruce froze and turned to look at Robin who had tears forming in his eyes. Bruce let go of Superboy and he ran back in to Dicks bed and embraced him holding him to his chest as he cried and apologised to him for Bruce's actions.

"If, you really love him I cant object. Everyone falls in love but some just with the same sex and I will always support you Dick no matter what you chose, but I want to talk to you both tomorrow. Good night"

With that Brice turned off the light and closed the door and went back to his own bedroom.

"Babe, I am so sorry" Robin kept saying while crying.

"Its okay, I Love You and know one will keep us apart not even your Dad"

The boys snuggled in under the sheets and went to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

In the morning then had a shower and had some more fun in there, but had to cut it short cause they knew Bruce wanted to talk. They got dressed with each other's underwear on again and headed for Bruce's office. Robin knocked on the door.

"Come in you two" Bruce said.

Robin slid open the door and walked in with Superboy holding his hand. Even though Bruce approved Robin was afraid his Dad would yell at him.

"Now, I accept that you two are a couple and that you love each other but if you two are going to date I have rules. Starting with you Superboy if you ever hurt my son feeling and physically you're in trouble and Dick I just want you to be careful and use protection but by what I saw last night that wont happen and for both of you just cause your dating does not mean you should forget about your superhero and school duties. Okay?"

Both boys nodded and looked at each other. Bruce got up from his chair and walked round and gave him a hug.

"I love you" he said

"Love you to Dad" Robin said as he hugged him back

"And you Superboy welcome to the family"

Superboy held out his hand to shake Bruce's hand but was embraced by a hug, which he reluctantly hugged back to.

"And both of you keep the sound down at night"

Both boys laughed as they walked out of the office and back to the room to celebrate.

After that the boys stayed at Wayne Manor for another week till Robins bruise healed and he was finally able to wear his mask again.

* * *

When back at Mount Justice the boys told everyone about their relationship, everyone was very supportive but M'gann did have a bit of hatred towards them seeming as she does have a crush on Superboy but she knew they were together now and she couldn't do anything. Robin told Wally how Bruce found out and he fell to the floor laughing.

After everyone knew Robin got a King bed put in to his room and Superboy moved in to Robins room.

"Hey, how am I meant to get in to your room I don't know the password?"

"Oh right well its Superboy" Robin blushed and twirled his foot on the floor while scratching the back of his head looking as embarrassed as one can.

"Ohh, your so cute"

With that Superboy slammed the door shut and Jumped at Robin and started to make out with him on their knew bed. Their Little Secret was now no longer theirs.

* * *

Okay well I hope you guys liked this story.

My next Part I'm planning to write is a shirt story based not long after this where the whole Young Justice team play strip poker together. I'm also planning to do another story set not long after Young Justice Invasion where Superboy goes looking For Nightwing during his Depression of Losing his Bet Friend Wally.

I will also continue this story series after the Strip Poker Story but probably when they are older like their YJ Invasion ages. I will also probably do a few other one of stories of different ways Superboy and Robin get together.

My sudden change for some stories and wanting to do the one of Nightwing after Losing Wally is because I finally got around to watching the final and readying the comics as well.

So please review, I would like to get feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
